Magical Time
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: May is the new girl in school, she saw dawn her best friend since 2nd grade, she then meets her new rivel... will something happend bewtween them will they fall in love, also thisi my first time writing so please be nice thank you :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys im a very bad writer if you see my first chater of magical time of chater 1 im gonna re-write it to make it EVEN BETTER So here it is :D._

_Hello people this is a story of a girl named may that is a new girl in school. she found her best friend there named dawn. But she has a new rivel to hmmm who do u think it will be HA u should get this right lol, oh srry im talking to much on with the story :)._

* * *

may:16

Drew:17

Misty:17

Dawn:16

Paul:17

* * *

May:"Wow im gonna be the new girl today i hope no one makes fun of me." May got up from the bed to the mirror, "wow my hair is a mess".

Caroline:"WAKE UP MAY TIME FOR SCHOOL" Coraline shouted.

May:"I AM AWAKE". May ran downstairs and tripped and fell. "OWWW"

Caroline:*glares at may*" go now the buss is already leaving without you."

May:FUCK *may runs out of the door and runs after the bus then she makes it to the school*. may sighed she heard a yell that said her name she looked up to see oh my god she could'nt belive her eyes it was ..."DAWN"!!(A/C wow u thought it was drew didnt you oh well drew is coming soon hehe)

At School

* * *

Dawn:"MAY LIKEOMGIMISSEDYOU" dawn huged may

May:"i missed you too" may hugged her back

dawn:OMG WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU, YOU LOOK MESSED UP!

may:ya i had a bad day today

dawn:awwww come here i have a brush and extra cloths

may:wtf why did u bring cloths and brush?

dawn:just in case :D.

may:weirdo .

dawn:ok follow me to the bathroom before the bell rings but you have to go to the office ok?

may:ok. may followed dawn dawn:here ya go may:thanks. may put on the cloths she wore a black skirt with a white tank top and white and black flip flops oh the skirt is up to her thigh and she wore black tights.

dawn:SEXY GIRL LOL, ok lets fix ur hair ;D! (A/C i made dawn a little crazy so get used to it XD)

May:ok Dawn:puts mays hair down and brushes her hair gently her hair was done it was soo soft dawn put some spray that smelles like roses, dawn put mays hair up in a high pony tail.

May:awww this looks cute.

Dawn:no it doesnt it looks..............SEXY AS HELL!

May:Oh my god have you drank beer T.T.

Dawn:i wish i did it would make more sense.

may:OMG YOU MADE SENSE OMG OMG OMG LETS MAKE A PARTY.

Dawn:ok ok go to the office i gtg to class see ya sexy woman.

after she left the bell rang.

* * *

may went to the office and went by the princaple.**(A/C i think thats how you spell it)**

May:Hi im the new student

Princaple:Oh yes here are ur locker number and your classes

May:thank you may walked to her locker and put her stuff in it she went to her first class which was social studies. May knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to answer

Teacher:Oh hello Miss Maple please come in.

may walks in

Teacher:ok class this is are new student May Rose Maple

May:Hello

Teacher:Ok you will sit next to....... Andrew Hayden, Andrew please raise your hand please

Drew:drew puts his hand up .  
May walks to him and the boys were checking her out.

May:Hey can i sit by the window please.

Drew:Ummmmm i dont think soo

May:Why not

Drew:Becuase i said so.

May:Fine. may sat down and looked at the teacher

drew:drew smirked at her and looked back at the teacher.

* * *

DUUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN Hoped you enjoy it heres the sneak peak:

May:AHHHHHHH HELP ME PLEASE

Drew:IM COMING MAY

May:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Drew:MAYYY

Hehehe :D please review


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Welcome back :D

May:Welcome :D

drew:o my god please go on with the stupied story please

May:NOOOO *hits drew with a mallet*

Drew: WTF WHY YOU DO THAT

may:Cuz ur dumb and mean and jerk and BIG HEADED GREEN GRA-

Me: OK OK on with the story xD

* * *

May:Ok the first day was awful, this guy was being such a jerk to me UGH i hate him soo much.

Coraline:MAY COME DOWN HERE NOW I HAVE TO SPEEK TO YOU NOW!!!!!!

May:IM COMING may went downstairs and saw a green hair boy with emrald WHY IS HE DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!

Corlaine:Becuase he said you were being really mean to him and you gave him a big bump on his head, look may.

May:May went by the green hair boy and saw a bump on his head. WTF I DIDNT DO THIS IT MUST BE A BALL THAT HIT HIM.

Drew:ya you hit me with the ball at gym becuase i was being nice to you at social studies.

May:You were not you were being a HUGE jerk to me!! mays face was red with being soooo angry.

Coraline:Ok whats your name.

Drew:My name is Drew Hayden Nice to Meet you.

Coraline:Ok Drew ill give you some ice for you, and may DONT DO ANYTHING WHILE IM GETTING DREW ICE GOT THAT MAYLINE!!

May:FINE! may sat on the couch with drew sitting next to her.

Drew:Well well your mom is being soo nice today. Drew had a big smirk on his face.

May:Shut up Drew your the one that is gonna get me killed.

Drew:well its not my fualt.

May:Wait how did you know where i live?

Drew:Drew went up to mays ear and said, ive been stalking you hunny.

May:May Blushes, DONT CALL ME HUNNY WE ARNT EVEN GOING OUT, may hits drew on the head where the bruise is.

Drew:OW WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU OW THAT HURTS!

Coraline:What Happend, OMG WHAT HAPPEND!!

Drew:May hit me in the head again. Drew was starting to fake cry

May:WHAT A TOTEL FAKER! May Thought.

Coraline:MAYLINE ROSE MAPLE GO IN YOUR ROOM NOW OR ELSE!  
May:FINE WHAT EVER. May ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.

* * *

In Mays Room

* * *

May:I cant belive Drew did that, May was crying her eyes out.i wish max was here he would be hugging me and saying its ok. May was crying even harder boiling her eyes out.

Knock Knock

May:DONT COME IN, may went under the covers crying.

Drew:Fine then Bye

* * *

At school

* * *

May:HEY DAWN.

Dawn:HEY SMEXY GIRL!!

May:stop calling me that please lol.

Dawn:awwww ok.

May:May looked at the ground and tears were coming in her eyes from what happend yesterday, She was......Abused her arms were hurting and her stomach was feeling like she was gonna puke and her head got a bruise to.

Dawn:Are you Ok may.

May:Not really dawn.

dawn:awww wanna talk about it.

may:no its nothing i dont want you to getting invold.

dawn:ok,dawn was walking down the hall way with may by her side then some purple boy bumped into dawn.

Boy:WATCH IT GIRL. he walked away.

Dawn:YOU BITCH WHY YOU LITTLE.

May:dawn calm down he didnt mean to bump into you.

dawn:ya but he was being rude to me for not saying sorry!!

May:.....uhhhh, OMG, may sees this red-hair girl looking at her and smiling.

Red-Hair Girl:Hi im Misty Nice to meet you guys.

May:Hi im may

dawn:and im dawn

misty:nice to meet you.

may:hmmm i never noticed you here are you new here?

misty:nope ive been sick.

dawn:awwww that sucks really bad.

Misty:yaaa ohh may i love ur cloths.

May:Thank you, May was wearing shorts and a red tanktop with black and blue sneakers.

Dawn:what about me?

Misty:i love urs too its hot.

Dawn:thank you, dawn was wearing a skirt up to her thigh and a purple shirt that says "You think im cool cuz im smarter than your Azz".

Misty:Im just wearing plain cloths lol, misty was wearing short shorts and a orange top with black boots.

RING RING RING

misty:thats the bell bye guys

May:Bye

Dawn:Bye

At lunch time Misty Dawn and May were sitting with each other to eat there lunch.

Misty:Oh my god did you see this black hair guy he was like really hot i think im falling for him.

Dawn:WOW thats amazzing, i met the purple hair guy but i dont know his name.

Dawn and Misty looked at may.

May:What?

Dawn and misty:WEll..........

May:Well what?

Misty:your soo dense...

Dawn:She means is do you like a guy or met a guy.

May:......may blushes lightly, Ummm noo why you asking tha-  
Drew:Umm ya she met me,Hi im Drew Hayden.

Misty And Dawn:OMG YOUR GOING OUT WITH THE MOST POPULUR GUY IN SCHOOOL MAY!!!

May:OMFG HELL NO NO WAY IN HELL.

Drew:what ever i know that you like me soo just shut up and be a woman.

May:...... THATS IT, May ran outside and started Crying.

Boy:Whats wrong girl did somthing happen?

May:not really...

Boy:Then why are you crying, the boy sits by may.

May:I dont know.

Boy:Well im brendan nice to meet you

may:im may nice to meet you

Brendan:Brendan smirks and takes May by the wrist.

May:OWWW wtf Hey LET GOO OF ME.

Brendan:SHUT UP, he got a rope and a blind fold and tied her up and put the blind fold on her eyes.

May:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Drew:im going to find may be right back guys.

Misty and dawn:Ok

Drew:hmm where can she be...HUH WHAT THE may..!!!!!!Drew sees may being carried and put into a trunk of a car.

Brendan:Ok that should do it, ok guys lets go.

Drew:MAYYYYYY. drew goes to the parking lot and goes in his car and follows the guy.

5 Minuts later

* * *

Brendan:Ok now toss her in the ocean boys

Boys:Ok, they carried may and sawng her 10 times, but they were stop by a green hair boy.

Drew:STOP NOW!!!!!!!!!

May:DRE-

Brendan:WHAT DO YOU WANT

Drew:trying to save may.

Brendan:Well go ahead and try.

drew:drew ran up to brendan and punched him in the stomache.

brendan:oww shit, brendan got a knife and cuts drew arm.

drew:FUUUUCK, drew kicks brendan in the wee wee **(a/n i had to say wee wee cuz i like that word XDD)**

brendan:brendan collasped on the ground.

drew:drew looks at the boys but they ran away.

may:drew.........

drew:may..........drew gave may a lighty hug

may:thank you for saving me drew.

drew: your welcome.

may:ur bleeding drew....

* * *

me:to be continue :o

may:awwwww

drew:stfu may

may:you shut up

drew:u shut up

me;ok ok please review o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Me:YOOOOO PEOPLES

May:You shut up

Drew:You shut up

me:are you frickin serious they still are saying that -.-

megan:yup they are :/

me:OMFG ITS MEGAN *hugs megan*

Megan:hehe

Me:OH BACK TO THE chapter (srry was bussy ._.)

* * *

May:May was sitting in her room thinking about what happend yesterday, she was really worried about drew that he was bleeding by this stupied brendan.

_FlashBack_

May:Drew your bleeding.....

Drew:Oh my god , crap sorry.

may:you dont need to be sorry drew, may takes the blind fold and takes it and puts it on drews arm."That should do it for now",may smiled gently

Drew:Thank you.....,Drew got up and walked away.

_End Of FlashBack_

May:Hmmmmm i should call dawn.

RING RING RING

Dawn:Chello?

May:Hey Dawn wzz up

Dawn:Nothin much, hey i found out who is the purple hair guy is.

May:Oh who is he?

Dawn:Hes Paul........., Dawn blushed after she said his name.

May:hmmm i see you have found your new love havnt you hehehe.

Dawn:NO I DIDNT.

May:Ok what ever you say, may giggled.

Dawn:Well i got to go i have to go eat dinner, OH add me on MSN ok.

May:Sure whats it called

Dawn:**ImSoBetterThanYouXo**

May:ummm Ok ill look for you my name will be I_Love_The_Way_I_Smile?

Dawn:Ok Bye seeya!!!!

May:Bye.

Caroline:MAY TIME FOR DINNER!!!!!!!IF YOU DONT COME DOWN THEM IM GROUNDING YOU!!!!!

May:IM COMING went downstairs and ate with her mom, it was a complete silence.

Caroline:May.

May:Hm?

Caroline:You know that Boy Drew Hayden?

May:Ya why?

Caroline:Well you and drew seemed to hate each other, that i have something about this that i could make you mad, Caroline gave may a smirk.

May:And whats that Mom?

Caroline:Hes gonna sleep over and sleep in your room for 2 weeks.

May:OMG MOM WHY 2 WEEEKS AND WHY DID YOU INVITE HIM!?

Caroline:Because i just feel like it and you should get a life and get the fuck out of this house.

May:WHAT I HATE YOU, may ran to her room and slammed her door.

_To be Continued

* * *

_

Me:that shall be good.

May:OMG OMG OMG OMG DREW WHY DID YOU TOUCH ME THERE!

Me:...................O.O

Drew:I DIDNT MEAN TO OK!.

Me:WHATS GOING ON!.

May:HE TOUCHED MY A$$!!!!!!!

Me:......... DREW YOU PERV!

Drew i didnt mean to OK GOSH BY

May:ummm Please review o.o


End file.
